


In the Words of Rose Lalonde, 'Disgustingly Romantic'

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute poly gfs, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're repulsive," Rose replied with disdain, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>Childish, Fef thought, but I would do the same.</p><p>"Whale, I mean, they just started dating, so it's only natu-roe-l!"</p><p>"Was that a fish pun?"</p><p>(Just some fluffy f/f poly goodness featuring your faves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Words of Rose Lalonde, 'Disgustingly Romantic'

Feferi's eyes widened, a blush creeping up her face.

 _Oh no_.

She had seen her.

Feferi quickly looked away, pretending to be drawing one of the many paintings at the museum rather than this cute girl.

 _You came here to get inspiration for your art, Fef!_ She berated herself. _Not to look at arguably cute girls, clammit!_

And oh no oh no oh noooo!

She was coming over here!

Feferi quickly gathered her stuff, feeling panicked. What if she was pisssed off? What if she demanded Feferi tear up the drawing (it was a really nice one, actually; Feferi had put quite a lot of effort into it!)? What if-

"Hello!" The subject of said drawing waved, interrupting Feferi from her thoughts.

She's even prettier up close.

"Hey, you dropped this," The girl bent down to pick up one of Feferi's markers, the one she had used to draw the girl's hair, and handed it to her. "I noticed you were drawing me! Mind if I take a look?"

Feferi stared, incredulous. She was... Fairly nice. She stuttered something quickly before quickly pushing the sketchpad towards her, looking down.

"Wow, you drew this yourself? It's really neat, I love it!" The girl exclaimed, and Feferi was sure she could see stars in her eyes. "I'm Jade by the way! You're got a real talent uh... You-"

"Feferi," She replied, taking the sketchpad back, taking a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Yeah! You've got a real talent Feferi!"

Feferi could see the sun in her smile and felt the butterflies (or fishies?) in her stomach.

 

This was the last straw.

Rose growled, picking up that stupid dog, gritting her teeth.

Her neighbor's dog had a habit of sleeping in her balcony and she had put up with it for the past year (Why? She didn't know). But this was it.

Rose had fallen asleep in said balcony, although by mistake, after a few drinks, in her lingerie. She had been having a shitty night, and wearing lingerie always made her feel better.

She awoke with dog teeth tugging at the frills of said lingerie, some of them destroyed.

Looking at the mirror, she found her lingerie to be completed wrecked, frills and lace missing on some parts. Fuming with rage, she stomped to the door, and to her neighbor's apartment.

Oh, they were gonna get it! Rose was absolutely ready to tear their-

She startled to find that her name happened to be 1. A girl and 2. Extremely pretty.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking at Rose with a confused look on her face.

"Wh- Can I help you?" She mumbled, clearly having just woken up.

"I I'm, I... Dog..? Yes, uh-"

"Oh, Bec!" The other exclaimed, opening up her arms, the dog jumping from Rose's arms into the girls'. The latter ruffled the dog's (now identified as Bec) fur, to which it replied with a soft bark.

"Thanks for returning him! Sorry he keeps falling asleep in your balcony, he's a bad boy... Don't worry, it won't happen again!" Her neighbor replied, giving Rose a grin.

It was then she took notice that although her neighbor was wearing a very cute (albeit definitely too large) shirt, she was standing there in nothing but lingerie.

"I... I'm-" Rose was absolutely tongue tied. So many years of writing absolutely eloquent fiction leading up to nothing.

"I like your pijamas by the way! They're very pretty, very lacey too! I like frills, nice touch!"

Honey, it's called lingerie, Rose was about to deadpan back, but she but her tongue. With her newly found composture, she spoke.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem at all," She said, casually, although the dog looked at her and she could only imagine what it was thinking. "Just thought you'd miss him, is all."

"I did!" The girl interrupted, enthusiastically.

"Its not an inconvenience at all. Well, I should be leaving, seeing as it's getting quite late. Farewell, uh-"

"Jade."

"Good night, Jade."

"Good night Rose!"

Rose wasn't sure how Jade knew her name, but it didn't matter.

_She wanted to see her again._

 

Feferi was absolutely devastated.

Well, that was an exaggeration. In truth, she was just slightly annoyed, but that sounded booooooring! Could you blame her for saying 'devastated' instead?

Her mother, Mrs. Peixes, owner of the local cake mix factory and Betty Crocker associate, had decided to visit.

But she wasn't alone, _nooo_. She had brought along her new girlfriend, 'Roxy' Lalonde (she didn't seem like a Roxy to Feferi, but the point stood).

Feferi had done the necessary preparations; made a big dinner (complete with dessert!) and set up the wine. And how was she rewarded?

Her mother didn't even look at her, and the whole evening was them being lovey-dovey with one another. Ew. It made Feferi want to puke. All she could do was sit around and smile.

Well, at least Mrs. Lalo-vey dovey had brought her daughter, a girl her own age. What was her name? Oh yeah, Rose. She was pretty, Feferi supposed.

Feferi made a few assumptions when she saw her: that a. She would hate her, because cliche is cliche and b. There... There was no point b.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that Rose was fuming with rage, even more so than she was.

"Ugh," Feferi mumbled, putting her face down on the table. Her mother looked away from Mrs. Lalonde for the first time since she got here to glare at Feferi briefly.

"I know how you feel," Rose had spoken for the first time in the whole evening.

"Huh?"

"They're repulsive," Rose replied with disdain, sticking her tongue out.

 _Childish_ , Fef thought, _but I would do the same._

"Whale, I mean, they just started dating, so it's only natu-roe-l!"

"Was that a fish pun?"

"Fish puns are shore-t of my thing!" Feferi replied with a toothy grin, to which Rose replied with a small smile.

"Anyways, these... Women... Are being disgustingly romantic, so I say we leave this place."

"I, uh, okay? Where to?"

Rose gave but a smirk.

"And she's just so... Ugh!" Rose waved her hands wildly, leaning against the convenience store wall. Feferi let out a chuckle. "Like, it's fine that you have a girlfriend, mom, but do you have to talk about her every goddamn day?"

"I know how you seal," Rose groaned. Again with the fish puns. Feferi turned on her phone to beck the time, before looking back at Rose. "It's... 11. Shouldn't our moms be worried by now?"

"I don't know about yours, but mine's probably too busy looking into Peixes' eyes to care."

"Well then, guess we should buy more snacks?"

Rose grinned.

"Guess we should."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at Starscasm on Tumblr for questions and comments!


End file.
